Angst
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Sonny is crushing hard on Chad, and as her friend it's Lucy's place to tease her about it. one-shot, Lucy POV


**I'm totally in Lucy's position right now, the close friend miles away, laughing at the angsty friend who should totally tell the guy that she luuurves him and wants to kiss him! R&R, ly'all Carly.**

**Angst:  
**Lucy's POV:

I sighed and giggled slightly as I read the most recent email from Sonny. There seemed to be one subject surrounding her emails, texts and phone calls recently; Chad Dylan Cooper. Ok so maybe that was a _bit _harsh, truth was I probably brought him up more than she did but it was necessary. I mean if one of your closest friends tells you they really like a guy and feel all 'angsty' about it, you have to go on about it, demanding every detail and teasing them. It's your right, right? So of course that's exactly what I've been doing.

This email involved Sonny complaining that she hadn't seen Chad in over a week and she kind of wanted to avoid him so she wouldn't go all weird on him but wanted to see him because she really missed him.

I knew to Sonny this was an extremely serious situation she was truly clueless as to what to do, but for me, miles away in Wisconsin, it was hilarious. Sonny had always been so strong and independent. She relied on friends but never on a guy. She never whined about a guy, she _never _got like this. The transformation in her was amazing, it was making her truly girly. She was becoming a stereotypical girl drooling (I hoped not literally) over the guy of her dreams.

In one of her emails she had referred to herself as a "moosh-ball of fluff" and once I had got over the hilarity of the statement I realised how true it was. She was choosing cute over crazy or scary. The funniest part about it was she was aware of how girly it was making her. She told me she hated being so much of a girl. And apparently "It's better than being a guy" wasn't a helpful response from me.

Still even when I tried to be helpful, Sonny didn't see it as helpful. For example I told her she should just have a normal conversation with Chad, one that didn't involve either show or how awesome Chad was, and she should just casually suggest hanging out, but no apparently hiding behind props would be a better idea. So I took the hint and stopped trying to be helpful. In fact I went out of my way to be out rightly unhelpful and annoying.

Since Sonny love life (or angst if you looked at it from her perspective) was on my mind, I decided to phone her. She didn't answer and when it got to voicemail I started singing 'Sonny and Chad sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I--'

'Oh, my word _Lucy' _Sonny picked up the phone and sounded so annoyed that I burst out laughing. 'It's not funny' but I knew she wanted really annoyed. She tried to sound angry though. 'Imagine if Tawni or someone had heard. What if _Chad _has heard?'

'Then he'd know and all this would be over, which would be great for you but somewhat boring for me' I replied and went back to singing 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a mini-Chad in a baby carriage.'

'Shut up Lucy' Sonny sulked. 'did you ring me just to make fun of my angst?'

'Yes!' I said, matter-of-factly.

Sonny reluctantly laughed 'at least you're honest'

'Yep! So when are you going to talk to him?' I asked. 'When are you going to tell him you love him and you want to kiss him?'

'I'm not' I could imagine Sonny's sulky glare so well I laughed again.

I gasped over-dramatically 'What if another girl snaps him up?'

'Don't' Sonny moaned.

'Well you better snap him up first' I giggled.

'He probably doesn't want to be snapped up by me' Sonny's voice was exasperated.

'Then he doesn't deserve you' I commented.

'But I really like him' Sonny said. 'Gah'

'Then tell him'

'No'

'Vicious cycle much?'

'Ugh' Sonny said 'It's so complicated.'

'He's a vain idiot anyway' I muttered.

'_Lucy!' _Sonny sounded horrified. 'You don't even know him'

'Neither do you because you won't talk to him' I said. 'Look you're over complicated it' I told her 'You just need to find Chad and tell him that you luuuurve him and you want to kiss him and then it'll all be ok. And then give it a few years and you'll have Chad and Sonny juniors'

'Nooo' Sonny moaned. 'I have to go, I've got a sketch'

'Good luck' I said 'and talk to Chad'

'NO!' Sonny all but screamed. 'and thanks'

'Yes, so then: Sonny and Chad sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-'

'Goodbye Lucy' Sonny said and hung up.

I laughed and put my phone in my pocket. She wanted going to talk to Chad I knew, so it was her own fault she was all angsty.


End file.
